1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for an electronic device, more particularly to a water-proof structure for a battery cover of a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4, a conventional mobile phone housing 1 includes a housing body 11, a battery cover 12 removably assembled to the housing body 11, and a locking member 13 for locking the battery cover 12 to the housing body 11. The housing body 11 has a rear sidewall 111 with a layer of water-proof rubber 112 adhered thereto. The rear sidewall 111 of the housing body 11 and the water-proof rubber 112 cooperatively define a receiving recess 113 for receiving two batteries 2, and a through hole 114 that is located upwardly of the receiving recess 113 for extension of the locking member 13 therethrough. The water-proof rubber 112 of the housing body 11 defines two engaging grooves 115 that are located downwardly of the receiving recess 113. The battery cover 12 includes a passage hole 121 for extension of the locking member 13 therethrough and corresponding to the through hole 114 in position, and two engaging hooks 122 for engaging the engaging grooves 115, respectively.
When it is desired to assemble the battery cover 12 to the housing body 11, the two engaging hooks 122 of the battery cover 12 are first brought to engage the two engaging grooves 115 in the water-proof rubber 112, and the battery cover 12 is disposed on the water-proof rubber 112. Subsequently, a post 131 of the locking member 13 is extended through the passage hole 121 in the battery cover 12 and the through hole 114 in the housing body 11. Thereafter, an operating portion 132 of the locking member 13 is rotated such that two engaging portions 133 on an outer surface of the post 131 engage an inner surface of the water-proof rubber 112, thereby completing assembly of the battery cover 12.
Since the manner of assembling the battery cover 12 involves use of the engaging hooks 122 located downwardly thereof and the locking member 13 located upwardly of the engaging hooks 122 for locking purpose, pressure will be applied to upper and lower portions of the water-proof rubber 112. After a number of assembly and disassembly operations of the battery cover 12, the pressing forces applied to the upper and lower portions of the water-proof rubber 112 may cause a middle portion of the water-proof rubber 112 to bulge, which may result in water leakage. Furthermore, with such a configuration of the water-proof rubber 112, the battery cover 12 can only be fitted directly to the housing body 11, and cannot be designed to be coupled slidably thereto. This is because a friction force will be generated between the battery cover 12 and the water-proof rubber 112 during the sliding of the battery cover 12, so that the battery cover 12 can not be slid easily or can not be slid at all. Therefore, the manner of coupling the battery cover 12 to the housing body 11 is subject to many limitations.